Manaless
Manaless champions do not possess mana. These champions instead * Spend health, * Use energy, * Have no cost for their abilities at all, relying entirely on fuckshitbag, * Use other champion-unique abilities costs as stated below. At this time, there are 16 champions that do not use mana. Manaless champions often use their resource bar for something else since they don't have to keep track of mana. It may be empty, filled with energy, or display a resource specific to that champion. Players should remember that, other than mana and energy, the resource bar does not limit the champion's ability usage. Cooldown Cooldown champions don't have any form of cost for their abilities. Their main advantage is their steady fighting ability and their independence from ability costs, allowing them to focus entirely on offensive or defensive stats. These champions benefit greatly from cooldown reduction and derive no benefit from mana or mana regeneration items. No resource These champions' resource bar is empty (black) and serves no purpose: * * * Ferocity Ferocity is a resource system used by . Ferocity builds up in multiple ways, but primarily through spell casts, and has a maximum value of 5. Upon reaching 5 charges of Ferocity, will consume all five charges to empower the next regular ability casted. is capable of building Ferocity through: * Hitting enemies with non-empowered regular abilities, gaining 1 Ferocity per cast. * Using , generating up to 5 Ferocity over 3.75 seconds. ** If in possession of a with at least 14 stacks or a , using an ability while is activated will generate 1 additional Ferocity. Fury These champions' resource bar displays fury, colored in red. Having fury improves the champion in some way and is gained in combat or by collecting a health relic. Fury has a maximum of 100. Both and fury depletes over time while they are out of combat for a certain time, fury only depletes over time during her . * —builds fury by damaging enemies with autoattacks and abilities. gains more fury if he has less than half health. While has 50 fury or more, his abilities gain additional effects. * —builds fury with autoattacks, critical hits, and killing blows. gains critical strike chance from fury and has one ability, , that consumes all his fury and heals him based on how much fury he had. * —builds fury over time in her human form and with autoattacks in both human and dragon form. She uses fury to activate and sustain , which requires 100 fury to cast but only consumes fury while active. Heat Heat is currently only used by . Heat is generated by using abilities, and rapidly decreases to 0 if no abilities have been cast in the last few seconds. Depending on the current heat amount, the resource bar will have a different color and the following effects will be applied to the champion: * 0–49 heat—No effect. * 50–99 heat—'Danger Zone'. abilities gain additional effects. * 100 heat—'Overheat'. is silenced and his basic attacks deal additional damage until his heat reaches 0. Energy Energy champions use an alternative to mana for spending on abilities. The energy bar is yellow, having a maximum of 200 which can only be increased through runes. The main advantage of energy is its rapid regeneration (10 energy per second). The low maximum energy limits how many abilities can be quickly used, reducing the champion's effectiveness if the summoner is reckless. To somewhat alleviate this, energy champions have at least one ability which restores energy if used in determined conditions, encouraging the summoner to play the champion in a certain style. These champions typically do not benefit from cooldown reduction as much as other champions as they lack the energy to support their more frequent ability casts. * * * * * Health Health champions use their own health to cast their abilities. Their main advantage is the ability to focus on their total health and health regeneration, as they don't have to waste time regenerating mana or energy. However, they can fight themselves to death if their skills are used carelessly while in combat, since being low on health also warrants the same dangers as being low on mana. Spell vamp, life steal, and health regeneration are extremely beneficial to these champions. These champions cannot kill themselves using their abilities. * * * Shield * makes use of his secondary bar to create a temporary, decaying absorption shield that is generated by the damage he deals with his abilities. Category:Gameplay elements